KHarlles
KHarlles is best known as a singer-songwriter, but her accolades also include writer, producer, dancer, youtuber, entertainer, choreographer, and model. Early Life KHarlles born in 1998 in São Paulo in Brazil, born in the Metropolitan Hospital, is the eldest son of Patricia Monteiro and Francisco Carlos. Her older sister sadly passed away. At 13 years old I wanted to become an actor, but when did 14 years of age decided to become a singer and entered the world of music the following year to 15 years of age. Personal Life KHarlles is single and does not intend to enter into a relationship how long, eel feel good to deal with relationships, he said. Early Career Singer During the period 2012 KHarlles recorded video to Youtube with her friend Marcia Miranda, until then he had no idea of becoming a pop star. At that time, I wanted to be an actor, but then did not follow this idea and at the end of the year, decided to become a singer and started looking labels. The following year in 2013 at age 15, he signed to DistroKid (DK Records). In the same year, he began working on their first EP ever released, "R.T.M". After that, he started working on the official EP "Day of Christmas - Exclusive" and ended in March with 5 tracks and 2 singles. The date for release was surprise in December, but problems, was released on March 23, 2014. On November 27, 2014, KHarlles released his first album demo, born by the name of "The Bitch Monster", it is followed by 19 tracks and a bonus track. Was titrated existential album, with several demo versions. The album was his latest project, still signed as Finn Swift, his former stage name career start. After the following year 2015, KHarlles left the DistroKid by problems with its old name in the stores, as his own did not want to resort to release their brand, so he changed his stage name and was born in 2015 KHarlles. In May 5 2015, KHarlles announced its first biographical book, titled the "KHarlles" with his own stage name, the book was launched with Amazon's exclusivity on 5 May. On 1 June, KHarlles released their second studio album, "KHarlles - Exclusive", accompanied by an EP. And on July 7, he released his first album titled collection of "1998" year regarding your date of birth with 2013 songs, 2014 and 2013. To end on 11 October 2015, KHarlles launched its latest digital album of the year title of "Moonlit" rated "Album Experience" (or Experiential). Accompanied by 8 singles, released on 4 October. 'Model' In 2014, KHarlles began to parade for agencies in Brazil. Having highlighted and since then, many producers come in contact with him to show, photo essays, among other projects. 'Youtuber' During the period 2012 KHarlles promoted videos weekly from Monday to Friday on Youtube with her friend Marcia Miranda. The videos were a serial format through 3 seasons. The videos had fixed interests of his friends, which was produced by himself. The Video possessed musical themes as Beyonce, Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Justin Bieber, Adele, Nicki Minaj and Madonna. The songs of the same, always went to the end of the video. They have arrived to do a cover of The Harlem Shake and Gangnam Style, of course, just dancing. The project was completed in late 2013. After that, he focused his singing career and stopped with the videos. 'Writer' In 2015, KHarlles announced its first biographical book, he talks about his family, childhood, music, projects, influences, secrets, and has some additional photos and phrases own. It explains how to get here and the things that has passed. The book was released on May 5, 2015, just in the Amazon since it holds the exclusive rights in digital formed. Polemics and Illuminati Polemic During the period 2014 KHarlles worked on a Remix Medley of BEYONCE album, Beyoncé. The Remix, carrying five tracks. But after release in stores, its former distributor had to yield to blockage by removing their albums "Day of Christmas - Exclusive" and "The Bitch Monster", including the iTunes singles and blocking your account by mistake. Own The singer, contacted Apple and they asked for the distributor to contact them, but they refused contact and got to stay. Thereafter, the KHarlles left thereof and joined ONErpm also signed by Eagle Owl Records. 'Illuminati' In 2014, KHarlles began to be accused by gossip sites, media and fan blogs music to be the new marketing object controlled by the Illuminati, but talking like one. Several sites are Brazilian media, and quoting photos in which the star is the media for data signals as hidden signs of illuministas, known as the secret society of the new world order. Social Causes KHarlles is an Activist LGBT, defends all equal rights for all type of sexuality and situations involving the cause. In addition, he is also champion of equal rights for all sexes. One of the boys under 18 years of being influential for teens, children and the world. He loves children and even without reporting in a statement to the media, it helps because of special children who want to become musicians. People who need special care and different causes. Discography 'Day of Christmas - Exclusive (2014)' First studio EP, released as Finn Swift on''' 23 March 2014'. The '''EP' is accompanied by 5 tracks "Day of Christmas", "Big Finnies", "Is Christmas Baby", "The Christmas Forever" and "Hot On Dreams". The first single from the EP was the flagship "Day of Christmas" released on February 17, 2014 the music today, critically acclaimed and fans as the best vocal sound with a style differential star. The second single "Big Finnies", was dedicated to the fans, who carried the fan base name as Finnies. The music was also well praised by fans with a positive criticism. The album was well received for a first EP. Ranked in the Pop/Vocal using the Acappella gender differential. In a way, it was a risk the release of this EP, because the anxiety was so much to launch a job without vocal training and anyway, was a success and is to this day. 'The Bitch Monster (2014)' First album studio demo released as Finn Swift on 17 November 2014. The demo album is classified as Existential album he is accompanied by five versions. The album has 19 tracks including the bonus track, he is joined by the flagship single "Scream", released on November 17, 2014. The Single is followed by a Pop/Acappella. Also positively received by fans and by the critics, it is a favorite of the star singles. The Strip as well as the single from their first EP, leading charts and had a great debut. 'KHarlles - Exclusive (2015)' First studio album KHarlles, released on June 1, 2015 by Eagle Owl Records. This is the first album as KHarlles star, followed by an EP entitled to additional KHarlles, which is said to be edited version. The album is innovative for the career of the star, since Pop/R&B he went to a Pop/Electroni'c. The album has 10 tracks, has its flagship "March 6, 1998" referring to his date of birth. Music won version ('feat.) with his mother, Patricia Monteiro, but nothing differential, only her name was added to the range in the second version. Her second single was "My Death". Both groups well represented in digital streams. '1998 (2015)' First compilation album KHarlles, launched on 7 July 2015. The album has a music joint "Day of Christmas - Exclusive", "The Bitch Monster", "KHarlles - Exclusive" and two tracks their latest album "Moonlit", added collection will exclusively. In addition to having a new track. The album has no single, but it's the album that stands out most in digital sales, besides being in charts in great debut. 'Moonlit (2015)' Second studio album KHarlles, released on''' 11 October 2015'. It is an album set to "'Album Experience'", accompanied by 8 singles, "Guvan", "Jealous", "Feminist", "Jewelry", "Moonlight", "Bourgeios", "Goodbye!" and "Lies". All singles were released on '''04 October', four days after the confirmation of the new album and the name and release the cover. The album has 7 versions, Deluxe, Deluxe Extended Version, Platinum Edition, EP Remix Edition, Only EP and Vocals Only. It is a differential album, showing a world you've never seen. In addition, the album has a digital book with Amazon's exclusivity. The version Platinum Edition and Only Vocals has not yet been released, but it can go to be launched at any time, if KHarlles opts for release exclusively on Spotify. And the book was also not released yet. 'Books' 'KHarlles: Biography' The Biography KHarlles in the book, was released on May 5, 2015, the book is in digital format exclusively on Amazon. He talks about everything involving the KHarlles, life, influences, secrets, family and more. released worldwide 'Moonlit: The Album Experience' The book comes up on your experience of life in 2015, 2014 and 2013. It talks about love, friends and overcoming. The book also holds exclusive Amazon and might be released at any time. 'Related' * Patricia Monteiro (Mother) * Francisco Carlos (Father) * Leticia Monteiro (Sister) * Marco Antônio (Godson) * Lourdes Monteiro (Grandmother) * Benedita Costa (Grandmother) * Fernanda Costa (Aunt) * Marcia Costa (Aunt) * Erica Martimiano (Godmother) * Danilo Martimiano (Godfather) * Érica Waalles (Cousin) * ZOOTAK (Best Friend/Brother) Category:Artist